


Leaving is not abandoning (Traducción)

by CherikMcbender (SlashShips), Sojka



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men Apocalipsis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka
Summary: Erik decía que no se quedaría,pero nunca dijo que no volvería





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaving is not abandoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904069) by [Sojka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka). 



> Gracias a la autora por permitirnos traducirlo .  
> Encuentra Cherik y Mcbender aqui : https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender

"¿Erik?" dijo Charles después de recorrer su habitación.

"Hola,Charles,"dijo Erik con una pequeña sonrisa,inclinándose lentamente en el escritorio.

Charles se acerco aún más al interior del cuarto,cerrando la puerta detrás de él ,"Pensé que no te quedarías"

"Nunca dije que no vendría de visita" se enderezo y se acerco a Charles,deteniéndose para estar a un metro de distancia. " ... esperaba que Raven tuviera razón."

Charles buscaba en sus ojos el significado de esas palabras.No se atrevería a entrar a su mente sin permiso,nunca más.

"Que sigo teniendo una familia."

Charles parpadeó con lágrimas.

"Siempre ,Erik,Siempre."


End file.
